A Little Love Goes A Long Way
by PhotoPhantom
Summary: A romance story about a short fire yokai who falls in love with a miko who infuriates him beyond reason but kami be damned he can't help what his heart feels. Read on and find out why our little fire yokai feelings bloom when a miko can use one simple word to humiliate him by smashing his face into the ground. Rated M for gore and sexual yummyness ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again! First I want to say a special thank you to all those who read my first completed fanfiction in many years "Because I Was Bored" you guys have given me something I've been needing, some confidence in myself. I've gone through quite a bit since I started this account and for a long time all I did was fall deeper into the black hole my accident created. Though I'm still in that hole I'm beginning to see the light and you guys are helping with that. So I hope ya'll enjoy this new fiction and if you feel moved weather good or bad please leave me a review I want to get better so you can enjoy my stories more. Sorry this chapter is really short I just wanted to get the first chapter up so you guys knew what to look forward to.**

 **I want to say a special thanks to Foxluna for leaving a review on Because I Was Bored giving me inspiration for this fic.**

 **As usual a short disclaimer, I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha characters though a few oc characters may show up later. Who knows my fingers kind of just do what fate demands :) Though I'm thinking I may try and work Sensui into this somewhere, he is such an amazing villain.**

 **One last note, I think I'm going to try and use more Japanese terms this time I just think it flows a bit better so let me know what ya'll think!**

 **Love,**

 **PhotoPhantom**

A Little Love Goes A Long Way Chapter One: The Well

The young girl walked through the dark city cursing the new tutor her mother hired to help her, he kept her late knowing she didn't quite understand the subject they were studying. Math, the subject that literally gave her nightmares. She grumbled her complaints to the abandoned street.

"Fuck you Shuichi…" She mumbled giggling to herself at the verbal curse, knowing her mother would give her a good smack if she ever heard made it even better. She always was the good girl, she sighed her shoulders dropping her responsibilities coming back to mind. Her name was Kagome Higurashi and she had been given a destiny that for anyone would feel like too much at times.

Red eyes watched the girl from the rooftop his nose twitching at her scent. A few hours earlier the yokai had shown up outside the window of the fox looking for a good fight to sooth his boredom only to be met with a dismissive gesture and wide green eyes. He harrumphed but did as the fox willed, though curiosity kept the yokai close. He could smell power on the girl as she rambled questions about the thing called math, it flared painfully whenever she became frustrated with a question.

"Come in Hiei." The calm voice of the fox brought the small apparition out of his musings and he jumped through the open window.

"What is she Kurama?" He asked getting to the point, he never was one to waste time on words.

"I do not know." The fox replied closing his bright emerald eyes in contemplation. "I even tried slipping her some of my truth leaves in a tea. She continued to chatter on like nothing happened only hiccupping every few moments. I couldn't even scent the plant on her skin." His brows furrowed the puzzle greatly annoying his yokai side.

"Hn." Hiei replied simply and took off out the same open window, and there he found himself following this grumbling girl. She had been in the house of one of his allies, he did not let an enemy go unknown for long. He cocked his head hearing her whispered curse and soft giggle, her voice reminding him of soft chimes. Opening his third eye he pushed his way into the girls mind.

 _'I wonder what kind of ramen I should bring…How has Shippo been…I wonder if Inuyasha will be mad that I took so long…stupid math…ow, what is that?'_ He watched as she grabbed her head in pain and suddenly his probing was forced out physically knocking him down. He landed with thud on the rooftop he watched her from his eyes wide. The girl looked around concern in her bright blue eyes suddenly looking directly at him. He stilled thankful he wore his usual outfit of all black, though his _friends_ continued to tease him begging for him to change outfits he simply ignored them for just an occasion like this. When her blue orbs met nothing she took off running at a speed even Hiei found surprising. Without hesitation he followed the large yellow bag on her back a perfect beacon to keep his focus.

"What the heck was that?" Kagome asked herself under her breath. "My head started hurting then I could have sworn I felt a yokai watching me." Her legs burned begging for her to stop but her heart wouldn't stop racing and so she continued up the seemingly endless steps to her family shrine. The fire yokai followed silently jumping into the branches of a large tree being sure to suppress his yokai energy in her presence this time. He was shocked again when instead of heading for the door to her home she hurriedly shoved open the door to the run down well house sitting beside the tree. After a great swell of magic he could no longer feel her, brow knit together his red eyes narrowed he appeared in the small building. He looked around then bent over to sniff the old wood, her scent was on it but she was nowhere to be found.

"Damn woman, you will not escape." Hiei growled in confusion punching the doorframe as he left the building. Jumping into the large tree he crossed his arms his eyes trained on the well house. The swell of magic woke him making him nearly fall from the tree, he cursed the woman for almost making him the fool twice in one day.

"Stupid Inuyasha, stupid selfish IDIOT!" Kagome yelled to the sky a beaded necklace in her hand, she gripped the beads so tightly to her chest her knuckles were white.

"You, woman. What are you planning to do with the fox?" Kagome screamed stumbling back tripping over her small feet to land hard on her rear. "Quit that screaming it makes my ears bleed." Hiei growled his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"Who the heck are you and where did you come from!" She yelled pointing an accusing finger in his direction.

"I am Hiei and you would be wise to answer my questions." He pulled the blade from its sheath pointing the tip to her throat. The yokai felt the woman's reiki spike, and he could see her lips moving but could hear no words. Black beads flew from the ground to surround Hiei's neck he looked wide eyed at Kagome. "What the hell did you do?" The smirk she gave him made even his spine shiver, he mentally scoffed at his reaction. "You think this will do anything wench?" He chuckled reaching his hand to pull at the necklace confusion evident on his face.

"SIT BOY." Hiei slammed into the ground with a yelp. He growled through a mouthful of dirt making the woman laugh. She could tell the kind of yokai he was just by looking at him, angry, arrogant, and powerful. This dominance over him would haunt him for the rest of this life and his next, and she could not stop laughing.

"I would advise that you stop laughing woman unless you want to lose your head." She laughed harder in response making the yokai growl furiously.

"Sit…boy…" She gasped out through her cackling making him crash into the ground again.

"What have you done to me woman?" He mumbled into the dirt.

"I'm sorry I can't hear yooouuu!" Kagome sang wrapping her delecate hand around her ear.

"My god, you're a miko…" The deep breathy voice came from behind her almost making her jump out of her skin. She swung around her wide blue eyes meeting green eyes flecks of gold dancing in them.

"Shuichi?" Before she could utter another word the red head that now stood nearly nose to nose with her began to blur, then her world went black.


	2. Chapter Two The End of an Era

**A/N: If you would like to know what I'm up to or when I'm working on my fictions follow me on twitter NayruTheWolf**

 **Hello, I hope you like the story so far! Let me know what you think of it love it or hate it I'm here to get better. Sorry about the slow update I've been trying to take a bit longer with this one so I can word it better and I'm on some new medication and it seems to be kicking my ass lol.**

 **For those of you who don't know the words (or my family who is reading this and I know for a fact have no history in anime or manga lol):**

 **Hanyō – Half Demon**

 **Miko – Priestess**

 **Yokai – Demon**

 **Kami – God**

 **Reiki – Human spiritual power**

 **Shakujo – A monk's staff**

 **Hiraikotsu – A boomerang weapon made of demon bone**

 **Deebeth89: Thank you for pointing out my mistake lol. I was kind of rushing to finish because I really wanted to get the story started and I was having sweet nothings whispered in my ear lol. I hope you'll continue to read and point out any mistakes I've made and I'll fix it.**

 **Love,**

 **PhotoPhantom**

A Little Love Goes A Long Way Chapter Two: The End of an Era

Kagome groaned inwardly as she woke her senses making their way back to her one by one, the first, her ears.

"A miko, the hell is a miko?" A male voice asked a slight whine in his tone.

"Yusuke if you ever listened to Koenma you would know." This voice was female and quite bubbly for the situation.

"Botan is right Yusuke you should start paying more attention, you may start to learn something." Kagome recognized this voice, her tutor Shuichi.

"I don't get it what's a miko?" Another voice asked this one the gruffest of them all, Kagome's brow furrowed as she opened her eyes to slits taking in the other bodies in the room. First she recognized her tutor, he stood against the wall his bright green eyes closed red hair cascading over his strong shoulders. The miko noticed the air about him was different than she'd ever seen him before, he seemed cold. She nearly gasped when she felt the yōkai emanating from him, it was similar to Shippo's but stronger and older. She looked next to the man who had spoken last, he was easily the tallest in the room, he had small eyes and bright orange hair. Kagome found herself smiling at his presence, his reiki was so pure it calmed her racing heart. With a clear mind she discreetly moved her head to the side looking to the man sitting next to her. He had slicked back black hair his dark brown eyes filled to the brim with cockiness a toothy grin on his face. She found it hard to suppress her own wide grin, he oozed confidence and kindness. She knew she would not be hurt but she had learned from her time in the past to learn as much as you could before stepping from the frying pan into the fire.

"A miko, Kuwabara, is a shrine maiden. In these times they are seen as figures from the past, a part to play for fun. But this girl who somehow evaded us for so long has tapped into those powers a miko should have." Said miko faked a groan of interrupted sleep and looked towards the voice her eyes still barley slits. Kagome had to swallow her bark of laughter when she saw what appeared to be a toddler in blue clothes with a large hat matching in color. He sucked on a binkie which also matched the coloring of his clothes severely confusing the miko. The voice she heard from behind the binkie was not that of an adult but the way he spoke was. Her eyes were drawn to the shadows behind the child with Jr. on his forehead and she nearly broke down laughing all over again. This was the first time she'd gotten a good look at him. He was short standing just as tall as she was, the points of his dark hair the only thing making it so. He was dressed in all black only his headband and the top of his cape were white. Just below the white cloth around his neck Kagome caught a familiar shine of the purplish black beads. The memory of a few hours ago slammed back into her mind making her eyes snap open.

"Who hit me?" Kagome asked the room quietly her tone making the two men closest to her shiver in response. The tallest she now knew as Kuwabara watched her with a terrified expression.

"Oh no guys, the tickle feeling…" Kuwabara grumbled his large body shivering as he hugged himself.

"There is no reason to fear such a simple woman. She got lucky with these damned beads," Hiei tugged furiously at the rosary his eyes flashing red when he could not remove them.

"…Sit." Kagome spoke her soft voice as fierce as a feral wolf. Hiei fell face first into the tile of the floor. Kagome stood over the small yōkai who snarled pushing his arms beneath his chest trying to raise himself up. "My name is Kagome, not woman ya got that?" She asked her hands fisted on her hips. Hiei growled in defiance then growled louder at the sound of Yusuke and Kuwabara's laughter. She turned to face the others a bright smile on her face. "Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi I can tell by this one's pure reiki that you at least aren't going to kill me so why am I here?" After a polite bow she gestured to Kuwabara making him blush.

"Well I guess we should introduce ourselves." A girl with blue hair and pink eyes stated bubbly the sleeves of her pink kimono brought up to her chest. "My name is Botan! It's so nice to meet you!" She bowed slightly her face adorned with a huge smile.

"I am Koenma, it's a pleasure to meet you Kagome." The toddler said after a gesture from Botan, Kagome bowed back to the slight nod of his head.

"I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara!" The tall orange haired man pointed both thumbs at his chest a goofy grin on his face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kuwabara." Kagome smiled bowing to him as well. "You I know Shuichi…though I did not know you were a fox yokai until now."

"Please, my true name is Kurama." He nodded his head to her and she smiled their eyes locked, him trying to figure out exactly how she hid everything from her. Kagome stared him down her reiki pushing hard at his rising yōkai making the fox take a hesitant step backwards. He suppressed a growl when his eyes found Kagome's bright smile.

"Nice to meet you again, Kurama. So how much is my mom paying you to be my tutor?" He chuckled at her breaking eye contact and gesturing to the cocky man sitting on the couch she had woken up on.

"Yo, names Yusuke I'm the leader of this little rag tag team." He winked at her his eyes flicking over her shoulder.

"You attack me little yōkai and you'll find your nose stuck in the ground for a verrryyyy long time." She watched the wide eyes of the men watching her chuckling at what she knew the scene was behind her. Kagome barley staved off the smile creeping onto her face at their shocked looks, they didn't realize she could see what the small yōkai was doing in the reflection of the large T.V. that sat behind the young god. His arms were raised high above his tall black hair sword drawn, if looks could kill the glare his red eyes were giving her she would be gone before her body hit the floor.

"Do not call me little!" He growled taking a step forward, Kagome sighed closing her eyes letting her head fall to the side unintentionally giving the yōkai something to aim for.

"Sit boy." She flipped her hair back over her exposed shoulder sparing only a passing glance at the fuming yokai. "Sit, sit, sit, SIT." With each repeat of the word Hiei crashed into the ground, by the time she was done the cracks in the tile reached from his head to her tapping foot.

"Serves you right shorty!" Kuwabara laughed getting a furious growl in return from Hiei.

"My name is Ka-Go-Me. Not woman or any other demeaning name you can think up." Kagome seethed kneeling next to the fire yōkai. "I have had far too many experiences with yōkai like you, the quicker you learn some respect for me the easier your life will become." She flicked a spike of his black hair marveling at the softness of it, the way it stood on end she expected it to be filled with some sort of yōkai hair products. He smelled good too she noticed, taking a sniff to her it smelled like a campfire and home.

"Get away from me woman and cease touching my hair." She giggled nervously when she realized her flick had turned into stroking.

"The name is Ka-Go-Me." She stated enunciating each syllable with a pat to his head then stood and turned to the rest of the group. "Don't even think about trying to attack me again, I've done this same dance with the hanyō Inuyasha I don't need to do it with you."

"D-Did you say Inuyasha?" Koenma asked drawing the attention of the room from the raven haired girl to the small god.

"Yeah that idiot, we finally find the jewel and have a nice moment where he kisses me so sweetly and out of the kindness of my heart I take off his rosary and what does he do? He tries to kill me!" The girl huffed pacing back and forth through the office throwing her hands in the air to emphasize her exasperation. "I mean really, what did she have that I didn't? Other than being dead?" Tears fell from her eyes her face turning red in anger and embarrassment.

"My goodness so the legends were true…" Koenma whispered jumping down from his chair. "George get your blue butt in here!" Kagome squeaked in fear when the large blue ogre burst through the office door.

"Yes sir?" He asked sweat dripping from his worried forehead.

"I need you to pull all the shikon no tama files, now!" Koenma yelled when his assistant hesitated. In a flash George was out of the room his cries for assistance from the other ogres reaching those in the office. "Now Kagome while he pulls the files, sit and tell us your story." He motioned to the couch with a smile she flattened her green skirt under her thighs and gracefully took a seat. She crossed her long legs took a breath and began her story.

"Well it all started five-hundred years ago with a miko named Kikyo and a hanyō as you've heard named Inuyasha…" She told of Naraku and how he betrayed the two lovers causing the miko to pin Inuyasha to a tree with a sacred arrow only for her to be dragged down the well by mistress centipede and remove the curse. Kagome explained the relationship that grew between her and the hanyō how she fell in love with him shortly after he tried to kill her, and how she thought he came to love her. She explained Kikyo's return and even though she was dead his heart still found its way back to her. He longed to be next to his former love and abandoned the group any time her soul stealers called to him. Kagome spoke softly tears in her eyes when she told them how they completed the jewel, out of love for Inuyasha she handed him the jewel. They had smiled at each other hope blossoming again in Kagome's chest and she removed the rosary. Once the last bead fell out of his white hair he yelled his wish to the sky.

"I wish Kikyo would be a hanyō like me!" Kagome gasped taking a step back his sinister grin making her heart beat hard in fear. "She'll be here soon Kagome, you better go."

"But…Inyasha?" He growled at her the now black shikon no tama clutched tightly in his clawed hand.

"GO!" He roared swiping his free hand at her face, she screamed but ran at his order. She ran to Kaede's hut bursting through the door. She gasped at them trying to get her breath back, tears ran down her cheeks her chest heaving as she gasped air.

"What is it Kagome?" A small voice asked from the corner of the room his worried green eyes piercing her heart.

"Inu-Inuyasha he…"

"I told you to go home wench!" The snarl came from just outside the door making Kagome jump to grab Shippo from the floor to hold him tight against her chest.

"Mama, what's going on?" Shippo asked voice muffled and shaking against her collarbone.

"Kagome are you alright?" A thin woman wearing a skin tight black suit with pink armor on her knees, elbows, shoulders and around her waist.

"Sango…its Inuyasha…he, he made a wish!" The group looked at her face with wide eyes not ready to understand that her tears meant the wish was not a good one.

"Kagome am I correct in assuming Inuyasha has betrayed us?" The calm voice of her first human companion calmed Kagome's heart a bit and she took a deep breath and nodded.

"He wished for…He wished for…" She felt her throat burn and eyes sting with unshed tears, but she would not cry not again. "He wished for Kikyo to be a hanyō like him." The group shared a collective gasp then Inuyasha burst through the door a fierce snarl aimed at Kagome.

"I told you to leave wench but it seems you're too stupid to listen to a simple order. No wonder my yōkai was never attracted to you, a bitch that doesn't listen isn't worth our time." Inuyasha seethed at the miko then turned his gold eyes to the small door. "Kikyo, come." Kagome's predecessor walked through the door her footfalls softer than a breath of air.

"You called for me, mate." Her chocolate colored eyes looked to the floor making Kagome wince. Though there was no love between the mikos Kagome knew this woman had been strong willed and powerful before her death, and now she was just what Inuyasha called her. His bitch.

"Yes Kikyo, what is it you would like to do with this wench now that we have what we want? She's no longer useful." He pulled Kikyo to his side his claws biting into the new flesh of her abdomen. "You're alive now having the soul of a yōkai to fill the parts your reincarnation took and the jewel is complete. She is a worthless pile of flesh now…though she does look like you, maybe we could sell her to my brother, or Naraku might pay a higher price."

"Inuyasha…what happened to you?" Kagome sobbed.

"Nothing happened to me wench. I showed you my true character the day we met, after you put that damn rosary on me what choice did I have but to play along? And after you fell in love with me!" He threw his head back bellowing out a laugh. "That just made it so much easier!" Her bottom lip quivered with fury and sadness her blue eyes flashing between hate and heartbreak.

"Kagome run!" Miroku yelled thrusting his Shakujo against the neck of their former leader and friend. Inuyasha growled trying to claw at the monk his claws only to be repelled by the monk's reiki. "Kikyo don't let her get away!" Inuyasha barked at the miko his gold eyes never leaving the monk. Kikyo's body shivered at the command and took a step forward, Kagome couldn't quite understnd the look she saw in the woman's eyes. A look she could only interpret as, regret. "You…will not escape Kagome…I will kill you." Kikyo growled pulling her bow to the ready the sharp point of her arrow aimed at the girls heart. "You will do no such thing! Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled throwing her weapon at the attacking miko. "Run Kagome!" Her friends distracting the enemy Kagome held her kit close and ran from the hut. Passing Kaede as she ran desperately for the well she explained the best she could through her gasps for air what exactly had happened. "Go child, and take the kit with you. Return to your time, allow this old woman to deal with these trators." "But Kaede, what can you do?" Shippo asked through hiccupped sobs. "Do not worry about this old woman little kit. All will be well, just escape with your mother." She smiled at the pair her one good eye closing her hands hidden in the sleeves of her kimono. With a nod she shuffled off to the sounds of battle coming from her home. Kagome ran her tears falling freely onto the head of her closest companion. "It'll be alright mama. Inuyasha always comes back…doesn't he?" "You're right Shippo…he always comes back to us." The wavering in her voice made her scoff inwardly at her own weakness. "KAGOME!" The growl had her heart beating hard in her ears, terrified for her kit she refused to turn back to find out the status of her friends. "Hold on tight to me Shippo, I don't know how this will work or even if it'll let me through without the jewel but I'm praying to kami that you'll make it with me." Shippo closed his eyes tight praying with his adopted mother that he would not be left behind. Holding the kit close she jumped down the bone eaters well the screams of her once friend echoing through the forest. "No no no!" She screamed when she felt the small body against her chest begin to vanish. "Mama!" Was the last she heard before she was gently placed in her time at the bottom of the well. "F-from there on you all know what happened." Her face rested in her hands tears falling freely as she sobbed. "Kagome, please don't cry so hard…" Koenma begged climbing onto the couch beside the miko. "How can I not? Shippo was left all alone five-hundred years in the past!" She wailed her eyes closed so tight she missed the subtle guesture of the young god's small hand to the spirit fox leaning against the wall beside him. After a few minutes Kagome barely registered the sound of the large doors closing as Kurama and an extra sound of footsteps enter the room. "Mama?" Her head shot up at the voice, it was deeper than she remembered but there was no mistaking the sound of her kit's voice. 


	3. Chapter Three Reunited

**A/N: I'm back bitches! Lol Sorry I was gone so long I feel really bad I was just having a hard time dealing with this whole life thing again but I feel a bit better now. I want to say a special thank you to all of you who review it really helps. I don't usually like talking about my depression and whatnot because allot of the time I feel like a wuss lol but thank you guys so much for the continued support. I've figured out how to work on this on my phone as well so even if I'm feeling to awful to open my laptop I always have my phone on me so I should be working on this almost nonstop from now on. Just be warned there may be a few more grammar issues my phone likes to pull words out of its ass lol.**

 **Lunascorpio20: I hope you're happy with this update! Thank you for the review and continued support *hugs***

 **581: Thank you for the review! Lol I think I'm getting a vibe that you would like to see Sesshomaru…he may make an appearance and if he doesn't end up being a big part of this fic I'll make ya a deal, I'll write a whole new one centered around him.**

 **Kate Eli: Thank you for your review it helped me to snap back to reality. I've got a few issues after all I've been through with my leg so I was off in my own little corner trying to figure out how exactly to open my laptop again. Then my phone buzzed saying I got an email from fanfiction. Your review helped me come back to the world. So again thank you, not just for the review but for your unknown perfect timing.**

 **Love,  
PhotoPhantom**  
A Little Love Goes A Long Way Chapter Three: Reunited

In an instant Kagome was across the room shoving Kurama hard against the wall, he gaped in shock at the small girl. He would have to keep an eye on her, she was far stronger than she appeared to be. If she decided to turn against them he wasn't sure they would stand a chance. He watched the girl in silence as he gained his breath. After knocking the elder fox against the wall Kagome threw her arms around Shippo crying tears of joy.

"I'm happy to see you too mama, but you're squishing me…" Shippo squeaked patting Kagome on the head, she giggled and jumped away.

"Oh my goodness Shippo you've changed so much!" She stepped back looking him over. He was taller than she was his orange hair was cut short showing off his pointed ears. He wore a pair of dress slacks with a button up white shirt covered by a velvet green vest. "My little kit" She whimpered placing her hands on his shoulders. "I've missed so much, kami it's been five-hundred years! I'm so sorry my little kit!" She pulled him into another crushing hug kissing him repeatedly against the cheek. Shippo laughed playfully pushing against her slender arms. He couldn't help the surge of his yokai as the protective instinct shocked through his body his instinct sensing the males in the room.

"Shippo…" The warning voice came from behind the pair making Kagome's eyes shoot up. It may have been five-hundred years for the little kit but for the miko her loss was fresh. Pushing the over-sized kit behind her she looked at the supposed threat with bared teeth, an expression she had learned over time with the dog hanyo. Purple sparks played across her skin and onto a wide eyed Shippo, he closed his eyes tight waiting for what he was sure was the burning pain of purification. When he felt a soft caress instead Shippo opened his eyes to see he was surrounded by a small layer of purple magic.

"It's so bright…" Kuwabara mumbled his large hand outstretched towards the glowing fox.

"I would not do that if I were you…" Yusuke whispered his muscles tight his ancestor's spirit screaming for him to run. The room froze when a furious growl echoed from a small but very furious yokai who just regained consciousness. His eyes bleeding red Hiei glared at the miko his elongated claws ripping at the white headband resting over his jagan eye. His third eye bored into Kagome's back his fury telegraphing his intent to any who looked his way.

"Hiei, don't." Kurama locked eyes with the fire yokai doing his best to convey the true threat of the situation but he ignored the fox and with a scream of rage he was flying across the room sword drawn. A yip of surprise from Shippo had Kagome turning to face her new attacker. The red of his eyes sent her instinct over the edge, she knew his yokai had taken over and she would not let him hurt her kit.

"Desist yokai!" Kagome growled a light purple flooding her eyes like smoke against a snowy background. Hiei roared in response the blade of his sword aimed for the miko's exposed neck, but before the attack could land Kagome found herself pinned to the ground by the red head with green eyes.

"Mama!" The purple faded from her eyes her attention brought back to her trapped kit. For a moment she looked between the two pair of green eyes in confusion. "Mama it's ok, these are my friends." From his spot on the wall where he stood on the hilt of his sword Hiei scoffed.

"I am no friend to you kit." Hiei grumbled the red gone from the whites of his eyes leaving only his crimson irises to glare playfully at the kit. He would die before he ever admitted he enjoyed the companionship of these beings, though if he had the choice he would rip the miko's throat out. Keeping her eyes on Shippo Kagome took a deep breath the purple sparks receding from her kit.

"You can let me up now." She barked at the elder fox her sharp blue eyes nearly making him yip in fear. Jumping up he removed his body from hers, he couldn't stop the cold feeling that spread though his body at the loss of her soft warmth. Kagome stood brushing away any dirt from her clothes then after a wary glance at the black clad figure still clinging to the wall his three eyes watching her she turned her attention to her now free kit. "I'm sorry for causing such trouble little one." She smiled apologetically at her kit who chuckled.

"Don't worry about it mama, in this group you really aren't truly one of them unless you try to kill each other." The group laughed sharing knowing looks of past shared experience. The miko couldn't stop the bubble of laughter that burst from her throat, the room it sounded like the chime of bells in a harsh storm. Not often were they around a female for so long, Keiko and Botan tagged along in their adventures quite often but they always stayed a safe distance from the action. Shippo's yokai flared again knowing his mother was surrounded by many males and with his sensitive nose he knew they couldn't stop their slight arousal.

"Shippo you have to tell me what has happened over these five-hundred years." Shippo looked hesitantly to his adopted mother being sure to send warning glances to the others in the room, even going so far as to send a glare to Koenma who sat silently behind his desk sucking on his binky. In the world of yokai one was not able to mate with a female until they were given permission by the surviving family. For Kagome any suitor would be forced to prove his or her worth to her only yokai relative, her adopted son. Though they weren't related by blood his yokai recognized her as one of his own which made this room full of the musk of male arousal a dangerous place.

"I will mama but we have something more important to discuss, though it is connected to the past." He signed pushing back his urge to rip apart the drooling Kuwabara who was watching his mother run her fingers though her silky black hair. "Well I guess the important part won't make any damn sense without the whole story." He growled at himself feeling ridiculous for feeling threatened by his friends most of all his fury at the silver fox. Frustrated he clawed his fingers through his orange tuffs of hair his matching tail flicking back and forth. Kurama sighed crossing his arms and closing his eyes he couldn't deny his base attraction to the girl but the young fox was too important to him to just throw away the relationship with Shippo. Kurama took a deep breath calming himself then calmly opened his eyes and focused on the miko thankful when his lower half stayed quiet.

"Shippo would you like me to explain?" Kurama questioned the younger fox his head lowered slightly letting Shippo know he meant no harm, though he wouldn't get rid of the whole of his pride and made sure to keep their green eyes locked. A growl rising in his chest Shippo nodded balling his hands into fists allowing the pain of his claws to keep him grounded. "Please Kagome, come sit and I'll tell you what's been happening these past five-hundred years." The miko nodded moving past Yusuke who made sure to give her plenty of room. When Kuwabara didn't move back the spirit detective grabbed him by the shoulder pulling him back away from the girl. She sat gracefully on the couch brushing her green skirt under her.

"Alright _Shuichi_ , tell me a story." Kagome smirked at the guilty look in the yokai's green eyes and crossed her slender legs with a giggle. In contrast to her relaxed posture Kagome's blue eyes flicked to the fuming yokai hiding in the shadows of the room crimson eyes searching for an opening to attack. _'Good luck little yokai,'_ She smirked knowing the attention of the third purple iris meant the yokai was doing his best to invade her mind. She brought her attention back to the spirit fox when he took his spot in front of her picking at invisible lint on his shirt. Never did he feel nervous, perhaps it was because she was a miko or because she was the mother of someone close to him. Regardless he sighed and began his account of the past five-hundred years.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Shippo watched in horror as the familiar blue light of the well engulfed Kagome who looked back at him with an identical face her arms reaching towards him in vain. The little fox was blown back with a terrified scream.

"Mama!" He wailed after picking himself up off the forest floor his small vest spotting on the back with blood where he had hit the rough bark of a tree. He ran to the well his vision blurred by tears he choked out her name a few more times before falling to his knees.

"Did she return to her own time kit?" Inuyasha's voice had Shippo pushing his raw back hard against the wood of the well making him wince.

"Go away Inuyasha! Mama doesn't need to see you, you don't care about her!"

"Well you're right about that. She's preachy, loud, doesn't listen, and she smells horrible. How could anyone like her?" The hanyo scoffed looking down at his blood covered claws. Shippo's breath caught in his throat when the scent of the blood reached him.

"No, no, no, Inuyasha how could you!" The tears were falling again down his small face. "You killed them Inuyasha! Sango…Miroku…Kaede…even Kirara…how could you?"

"Really it wasn't that hard, they trusted me you know. It was simple to slice open their throats, just as easy as it'll be to do the same to you." Shippo whimpered trying harder to push himself against the bone eaters well.

"I…I thought you were our friend Inuyasha! I thought you loved Kagome!" The hanyo threw his head back laughing.

"What makes you think I ever had any warm feelings towards any of you? It was always that cursed kotodama! Every time I tried to get away from that wench something pulled me back!" The hanyo growled taking a step in Shippo's direction. His body shaking Shippo threw his arms over his head in a futile attempt to hide himself from the larger yokai.

"Leave the kit alone." A deep voice had Shippo's eyes snapping open his vision fell on the back of a white clothed silver haired figure.

"Sesshomaru?" The kit breathed the question before his mind was able to comprehend the whole of the appearance of the new yokai. The flick of a tail made the kit's brows furrow in confusion the elder dog didn't have a silver tail or matching ears atop his head. The large ears twitched back at the sound of the kits voice. "You're not Sesshomaru, you're a fox!"

"My name is Yoko Kurama, I heard your cry and couldn't help but come to your aid. What problem do you have with this mutt?" At Inuyasha's growl Yoko chuckled raising his silver brows at the hanyo. "You are at least five-hundred years too early to stand toe-to-toe with me boy." Yoko laughed again at the angry look the dog hanyo gave him.

"I'll kill you!" Inuyasha roared jumping at the fox. In one swift movement Yoko's hand disappeared under his silver hair then reappeared a rose grasped between his fingers. With an elegant flick of his wrist the rose transformed into a long green whip covered in thorns. With a deafening crack the whip struck the air in front of the hanyo making him jump back. Yoko followed his retreat baring his fangs his golden eyes burning into Inuyasha's honey orbs. Against the hanyo's will he whimpered and ran through the trees leaving Yoko with the unknown kit.

"What brings you to these woods alone kit? Where are your parents?" As he questioned the kit Yoko moved closer showing Shippo his now empty hands hoping he would understand he meant the young one no harm.

"M-mama is gone... " Shippo answered confusing the older yokai with his longing look directed at the well. "I don't know what I'm going to do now... He killed them all." Shippo sobbed his small hands clutching the well his back facing the forgotten silver fox. He cried for his friends to return understand his wish would never be fulfilled.

"Come with me kit, you may join my... group. You will learn to protect yourself so the events of today are never repeated." Yoko walked off into the tree line the small sound of Shippo's footsteps behind.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"He stayed with me for the next few hundred years until my unfortunate demise." Kurama sighed watching the miko closely. Kagome in turn watched the attentions of the fox not sure what to think. He was quite beautiful for a man, not exactly her type. She had fallen in love with the gruff hanyo after all. She sighed her eyes filling with tears.

"I was gone from you for so many years my little kit, I'm so sorry and you had to see something so horrible. I tried to believe Inuyasha would come back to us but part of me always knew. I'm so sorry Shippo." Her tears fell freely as she threw herself into the arms of the young fox who had taken a seat next to her.

"Mama it's alright, Yoko was there for me and I always knew I would see you again even if I had to wait five-hundred years. " As he spoke Shippo pushed Kagome away from his tear stained chest to look her in the eye. Her blue pools were hazy under the unshead tears but she smiled at his words.

"Thank you sweetheart." She pulled away completely wiping her face with a snort of laughter. "I'm sorry everyone for my outburst the wounds are still fresh. Lost love and lost friends. I knew Miroku and Sango would die eventually but I thought I'd have more time..." She whimpered then calmed herself with a deep breath and smiled first at Shippo then the rest of the room.

"So now that you know we are all on your side would you mind removing the beads from Hiei's neck? " Kurama asked a hopeful ring in his voice.

"Humm..." Kagome tapped her chin with her index finger looking at the yokai who'd moved from the shadows to stand next to Koenma's desk attempting to keep his eyes on all the bodies in the room. He glared at Kagome when she peeked her head around Kurama. "I don't think I will remove them, judging by that death glare he's giving me he doesn't consider me an ally and until he does I believe my life means nothing to him." She chuckled when his glare deepened.

"Well she isn't wrong Hiei." Koenma laughed as the fire yokai seethed. Just as Hiei opened his mouth for a heated reply the office door burst open. "ah good it's you George. Did you find the files?" The blue oger nodded then quickly stepped aside reveling a girl with blue hair and dressed in a pink kimono.

"I was already involved in this issue per your request sir. I'm afraid this is worse than we thought."

"What's wrong Botan?" The price asked his eyes still closed as he suckle relaxed on his binkie.

"Well sir, you know the rise of hostility in makai? It appears it is connected to the hanyo Inuyasha."

"What?! " Koenma yelled his brown eyes now open wide causing the reaper to shrink back.

"Yes sir, it seems he has murdered Sesshomaru and taken over control of the western lands. With the shikon jewel in his and his mate's control no one can get close."

"Is the jewel still tainted?" Though her voice was quiet Kagome's voice drew the attention of the room. Botan stepped around the loincloth wearing oger to look at the new girl.

"oh hello, who might you be? And how did you know?"

"My name is Kagome, and because I was there the day Inuyasha made his selfish wish."


End file.
